incarnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Incarnation of Death
Death's office is held by a single man. For one to take on the role as Death, he must kill the current Death, although this is difficult, it is not impossible. His extreme resiliance is mainly part of his magical attire and equipment. His most notable possesions include the Deathrobe, Deathschythe, Deathsteed and much more, each of which grants the current Death a multitude of usefull powers. Of all the Incarnations, he is the one most able to travel the mortal world, for he cannot be noticed. This does not mean he is invisible; it instead means that he is just overlooked or is portrayed as another being that suits the situation. He has a mansion in purgatory and a ghostly staff. The name of office is Thanotos 'The role' 'Job description' Being one of the five notable mortal offices, the current holder is continually changed throughout time. This office is seen as one of the more personal offices, for the current Death physically goes to each mortal that is balanced between good and evil and must first retrieve the soul from the mortal form. Sometimes, Death may speak to the dying (although, this is not required for the job), then he must determine where the soul is destined to go. All souls travel to their final resting places upon death, while only the perfectly balanced souls require his physical presence. The fact that he comes face to face with so many is the actual mode of change of holders. For one to become the next Death, they must first have their soul in balance so that they may be able to meet the current holder, face to face, and then they must physically kill Death through any means. The holder of the office is a mortal (who will be invulnerable), and can die as any other. However, he has a multitude of things protecting him from mortals, thus actually making the change happen not too often. When the current Death is killed, all death on Earth halts until the office is resumed by a new holder. 'Process of office' 'Equipment' Death seems to have the most equipment out of all the other Incarnations. Most items seem to have the word "Death" added to the begining of the word. His most noticible items are: BRACELET: he uses this to see how close he is to a client and where to go as well as where he is ='The Deathrobe'= : The Deathrobe is worn by Death and is a black cloak with a hood that covers almost the entire body when the hood is pulled close to the face, the cloak has the ability to show the illusion that the face inside the hood is a skull with no visible tissue. The illusion is so strong that even with touch, no distinct feeling of flesh is felt except by those who are very well tuned with touch. The cloak itself is immune to bullets, knives, radiation, fire and some magic, thus making the only possible way to actually harm Death is to remove the cloak or to go for an uncovered area, which is most likely the head. ='The Deathsteed'= : The Deathsteed (also known as Mortis) is the transportation for Death, being able to take him to clients on the other side of the world in a matter of seconds. For the most part, the Deathsteed takes on the form of a pale horse, but can change his form for any need. He has been shown to be able to change into almost any vehicle style transportation, but his limits to his transformation are unknown. When in car mode, it is shown that the good and evil stones along with transportation balls with tape are kept inside the dashboard, also a button for the superspeed (while in horse form, the superspeed is usually controlled by Mortis himself). Mortis has a will of his own and is able to help out the current Death, via the earpiece, somewhat making him more then just a tool, but more of an advisor. It has been shown that Mortis is able to walk on water, through ground, and in the air, also able to travel to Purgatory from Earth and vise versa. It has been hinted that Mortis is replaced by a new horse every so often, but the process is never given in detail. ='The Deathscythe'= : It is the weapon of the office of Death, having many abilities and powers to its already razor blade. As a weapon, it is considered exctremely strong (as one of the items of the Incarnations is equal to the other items), being so strong that War commented on how good a weapon it was. ='Wristwatch'= : It is Death's timekeeping device. It allows Death to "put on hold" the death of his clients. It also allows him to pull out the time-changing device on a normal watch. It lets Death pause time and summon the Incarnation of Time. Unlike a normal wristwatch, it counts backwards to tell how long until the death of a client. ='Gloves and Shoes'= : The gloves and shoes have the same aspect as the Deathrobe, as they repel harming elements, along with creating the illusion of being a skeleton underneath. Also, the shoes in particular allow Death to walk on water. ='Soul Bag'= : This is where the paper-like souls are stored by Death until he has time to examine them for their next resting place. ='Earpiece'= : This takes the form of an earring and it changes all languages, even animal sounds, into a language that the user can understand. ='Good Collecting Stone'= : This stone is in the shape of half a sliced ball, which fits together with the Evil Collecting Stone. This stone is passed over a soul's body and collects all the good deeds into it, when combined with the other stone, they form a perfect sphere, and if there is more good, the sphere will float, but if there is more evil, it will sink. After this, Death must then send the spirt on with the appropriate transport. ='Evil Collecting Stone'= : This is the other half of the sphere, and only collects the evil deeds from a soul. ='Transportation Balls'= : The balls are the main way to send souls to the next realms. The process is somewhat crude, but it works. If a soul is destined to go to Heaven, a ball that is light (and floats) is taken and then has the soul taped to it and is released, but if a soul is to go to Hell, then it is taped to a heavy ball (and sinks) and then dropped.